It's Just Sushi
by fereva
Summary: ONESHOT-We all know that Akito Hayama loves sushi... but when he can't get his hands on some... what will happen?


**It's Just Sushi**  
**By fereva  
  
**Disclaimers: I do not own "Kodomo No Omocha." Only Miho Obana has right to claim it as her own.**  
**  
  
"Don't you have any sushi in this place?" Akito asked in his usual toneless voice.  
  
"Ehhh?" Sana said. "Sushi?"  
  
"Ah, forget it," Akito said walking out of Sana's house.  
  
Just when he reached the door, Sana cried out, "Hohoho! Sushi!"  
  
"Sushi?" Akito said, turning his head around and sniffing the air. He transformed into his leopard form and made a quick dive at Sana but missed.  
  
"Heh heh heh," Sana laughed maliciously and then stuffed it in her mouth. "Heh heh heh," she laughed again. She stuck her tongue out at Akito. He stared at her with his brown eyes. He swooped next to her and stared at her, nose touching.  
  
"I know you have more," Akito said furiously, poking her forehead.  
  
"Ehhh.." Sana _ehh_ed. "Sorry, no more!"  
  
"Then I'll just go to Fuka," Akito said, "her uncle owns a sushi shop and I could get it for free."  
  
"What did you say?" Sana said, raising an eyebrow. "You got to get through me first!" Sana started her Kiwoari Theatre movements at the door.  
  
There was a loud CRASH! and then a big gigantic BOOM!  
  
"Owww," Sana said rubbing her head.  
  
"Idiot," Akito said and walked over her fallen body.  
  
"IDIOT? Who are you calling an IDIOt!?" Sana demanded curling into a bowling ball and hitting Akito as if he was a pin.  
  
"I did!" Akito replied. "Shut up! I'm going to get sushi!"  
  
"Surprise!" Sana cried out as she sprang up from the dirt in front of him. "I got sushi! I got sushi!"  
  
"Where? Where?" Akito asked moving his head from left to right.  
  
"Here," Sana said sticking her tongue out.  
  
Akito pulled her tongue and it stretched as if it was taffy. "Huh? It just keeps getting longer!" Akito pulled and pulled but Sana didn't seem to feel pain. "This is. pink rope! Eww! I had pink paint on my fingers! KURATA!"  
  
Sana was tiptoeing onto the street until Akito made a grab for her hair.  
  
"EEEE-OWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!" Sana screamed.  
  
"Keep it down," the neighbors screamed.  
  
"SHUT UP!" another yelled.  
  
"You shut up," Sana hollered taking off her pink shoe and tossing it at the guy.  
  
"Ouch," the guy said as it hit him right in the eye.  
  
"A eyeball for an eyeball, a toothball for a toothball," Sana said. "Wait doesn't that mean that he-"  
  
A black shoe hit Sana on her head and made her faint.  
  
"Some peace and quiet," Akito said and he walked down the street. "Yo! Fuka!"  
  
"What is it Akito?" Fuka asked, crossing the street, not noticing the car that was driving at 70 miles per hour.  
  
"FUKA!" Akito cried.  
  
"What?" Fuka asked.  
  
And then BOOOOOOOOSSSSSSH.  
  
"Oh my god," Akito said looking at the flattened Fuka on the road.  
  
Akito felt a tapping on his shoulder. "What?" he asked angrily. "I'm trying to see my flattened friend."  
  
"What flattened friend?" a girl's voice asked. Akito turned around. "F-Fuka? I thought you-"  
  
"That's not me," Fuka said, lifting the flattened "Fuka" up. "This drawing is really nice. Let's all give credit to Miho Obana for this nice imitation."  
  
The street was suddenly filled with people as they applauded Miho Obana, dressed in her pink kimono. "All right that's enough," Fuka said and the crowd disappeared.  
  
"So what did you want to talk about?" Fuka asked Akito.  
  
"Sushi, I want sushi!" Akito stated.  
  
"Then you got to catch me if you can!" Fuka said, pulling her face off-revealing Sana!  
  
"I thought you fainted!" Akito said.  
  
"That was Rei!" Sana explained. "Doesn't it look obvious? CATCH ME!" Sana ran down the street, hoping Akito would chase her.  
  
"Hey, there's a sushi here," Akito said, bending down.  
  
"Yoink! That's mine," a girl said as she _yoinked_ it out of his hand. "So how's life Akito Hayama?"  
  
"How you know my name?" Akito asked. "Are you a stalker?"  
  
"No, dummy," the girl replied. "I read all ten mangas and I watched all the one hundred and something episodes!"  
  
"Then how come you're here! In the Anime!" Akito said, scratching his head. "It makes no sense."  
  
"This is a fanfic, anything's possible. And besides, if it was Anime, it'd be more possible," the girl said as she faded away.  
  
"AHA!" Akito shrieked. "I get it now!" He took out a fishing rod and reeled in his catch.  
  
"Let go of me!" Sana cried, struggling. "This sharp thingy hurts!"  
  
"Now for the sushi!" Akito said as he threw the fishing rod. "I think I got one."  
  
"It's Fuka," Sana said.  
  
"Aki! Let go!" Fuka ordered.  
  
"Wrong thing," Akito said.  
  
After a few pathetic attempts, Akito finally reeled in a sushi.  
  
"Hey that's mine!" an old man said, running after it.  
  
Sana and Fuka managed to get out of the tangled strings.  
  
"Why can't I get sushi?????" Akito screamed as he threw the rod at the old man.  
  
"That's too bad," Sana said. "You better hurry up, we only have a few words left before it hits one thousand in Microsoft Word."  
  
"Yea," Fuka agreed. "Not to mention the person is tired of typing this in a few good minutes."  
  
"YO! OLD MAN!" Akito yelled as he ran at full speed at the old man. "I'LL BUY THAT SUSHI OFF YOU!"  
  
"How much you got?" the old man asked.  
  
"A couple yen," Akito replied.  
  
"Give me three thousand yen and this half bitten sushi is yours," the old man said.  
  
Akito looked at the moth bitten, bug bitten, dirt-dirtied sushi. "Forget it. Man, I'm never going to get that sushi!"  
  
"Use the pencil," an eerie voice said. A pencil dropped down from the sky and hit Akito's head.  
  
"What am I supposed to do?" Akito asked.  
  
"Draw a sushi," the voice said.  
  
So Akito drew a sushi with difficulty, but it was still okay. "It's coming to life!" Akito exclaimed at the sushi that was popping out of the white paper. "I can't believe it!" He held it in his hand and was going to eat it.  
  
  
**Well that's a thousand words!**  
  
"What a rip off," Akito said.  
  
"Heh heh heh," Sana said.  
  
"You planned this!" Akito pointed.  
  
"I did say there was only a few words left," Fuka said. "But you didn't pay attention."  
  
"I still didn't get my sushi!!!!!!!" Akito complained.  
  
**I just made this up when I was bored so I don't expect any reviews** (that would be nice, though) **or anything  
  
  
Thanks for reading!**


End file.
